Yet another short end to Finchel
by The Voices in my Head and I
Summary: Finn and Rachel break up. Again. And this is the story I come up with!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing this, so if it is totally awful, cliche and predictable, please dont hurt me.**

**So, I got the idea for the begining of this when I was sitting in bed...eating a tub of frosting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but if I did, I would be one happy camper!**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

I look at that goddamn tub of frosting and think how stupid this is. I saw an ABC Family movie where a girl ate a tub of frosting after she got dumped and it made her feel better. It just made me feel sick, and fat, and ugly.

Damn you Betty Crocker for making this so delicious, yet so fattening and sickening.

Damn you Finn for dumping me...again.

I thought 6th time was the charm. But sectionals are soon, and we ALWAYS get back together by sectionals. I check my phone again, no calls or texts. Maybe I could call him, or would that seem too desperate? Then it rings! Thank goodness!

"Hello?" I say in a hopeful, possibly desperate voice.

"Hoping for Finn?"

"You know me too well, Kurt"

"You will get back together before sectionals, it always happens..." he trails off, puzzled by the thought. It almost seems like someone plans this.

"But I don't want to wait for sectionals! I want him back now!" I sob into the phone.

"Get yourself together! You don't need to waste your time on him! You are too talented for him!" Kurt said. This was our usual break-up routine. He dumps me, I cry, Kurt tells me he isn't worth my tears, and then 'BAM!' we're back together right in time for a glee club competition.

Personally, I was getting sick of this cliché, sit-com relationship. A more dramatic, twilight-like relationship would be more fun.

"I know, I know…" I replied to something I have heard more times than I would have liked to.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

"Man, I'm done with her! That's the last time we break up, I swear," I say, still trying to convince myself. 'But maybe I should all her...' I think. Then as soon as I think it, I shake the thought from my brain.

"Damn, dude. I dunno how you guys have been together as long, well as many times as you have. I could hardly survive that week we went out...but she is one hot Jew...if you don't mind me..." Puck went on, as I just decided to zone him out.

"But maybe I should call her...ya know, just to see if she's okay..."

"That's a bad idea, bro. I know what'll help you! A lady, some booze! Yeah! Whaddya say, man?"

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon, and that is what would help you, Puckerman, not me."

"Fine then, what do you want to do? Sing about your feelings?"

"Umm...no? Well, maybe. I think I wanna go find something to sing in Glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, and kind of awful, but hey, it's a start. Now all of you out there! RATE AND REVIEW! Then, I will want to make a second shapter, and maybe it will be good:) (but I'm not making any promices)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! They inspired me to write more. And...my friend...I took what you said into consiteration (I can't spell your pin name...)**

**And I just write in short amounts, because I read in short amounts, because I think I have ADHD or somethinglike it, causing me to have a VERY short attention span. So, don't complaine.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's time we break up...for good," I said sitting in the opposite side of a booth of Kurt and Blaine.<br>THey were laughing together, hardly knowing I was there, "She looked like she was going to cut him!" They forgot I was there. They are such a cute couple. Why can't Finn and I still be a cute couple!  
>"Ugh, I can't let this be the end! But, it HAS to be the end! But...I don't want it to be the end!" I rambled on. I am sad, I can talk all I want, even if noone is listening.<br>"Rach," Blaine said to me with that look and tone he has when he is about to tell you something you know you need to listen to, "move on. Isn't this your, like, twentieth break up. Find someone new. Someone...better."  
>"I know what we need to do," said Kurt in that voice. The one that makes me worry.<p>

Kurt drug me into Blaine's car and they took me back to Blaine's house. They almost went to Kurt's but, that is also Finn's house. And I defiantly cannot see Finn right now. Not in this state. He can't know I am so broken over him.  
>Blaine takes me into his bedroom and sits me down in one of his big chairs. His bedroom was so...Blaine. Masculine, yet artistic. Large, comfy chairs on one side of the room, surrounding a coffee table that looks like it was pulled out on a New York art museum. On the opposite side a big bed and a room divider he got while visiting his grandmother in the Philippines. This is my favorite place in the whole world.<br>"Sit up straight and close your eyes until I'm done with you!" Kurt told me, excited.  
>Then they got to work. I love to listen to them when they do makeovers, it just makes me happy.<br>After a few minutes of brushes and sponges on my face, I heard Katy Perry begin to play from across the room. Then, the heat and pulls on my hair started. Every few seconds one of them would stop their work and sing a power moments with Katy Perry, Madonna or Lady Gaga. Blaine said their music "inspired his greatest work". After a few "one last pins" in my hair, I saw myself.  
>"You know, you two are my favorite, right?" I said with a smile on my face. I look so beautiful. My hair halfway up and in large curls, and my makeup just so. (Not that I don't always, but especially so now.) "But, why am I so dressed up?"<br>"Not dressed up," Kurt told me.  
>"Just especially beautiful," Blaine finished<p>

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

"Damn man, you need to just stop thinking about her," Puck said while lounged out on my small bed, eating a bag of chips. "Just relax."  
>"I know, dude, but, we just broke up. It's kinda hard. " Like he would know, he only ever sleeps with MY girlfriends.<br>"Let's go out tonight! I bet we could find a bar that'll let us in, dude."  
>"I don't wanna go to a bar, man! Can we do something that doesn't involve girls or drinking?"<br>"Chill dude! No need to freak out!"  
>I sat back into my chair and tried to let go of the stress. Puck didn't do anything to me. I just need to clear my head.<br>"Sorry, man. I just wanna do something fun. Like, clear my head, ya know?"  
>"Yeah, man. I've got an idea," Puck said in a mischievous voice. This was going to be bad.<p>

"Takin' the car, Mom," Puck said as he was walking out the door, so she wouldn't be able to say no.  
>We got in the old, beat up station wagon and he started driving. I skipped through the radio stations, only to find pop songs about love and break ups, my least favorite, and that freakin' Journey song I have heard too many times. Finally I just turn the damn thing off and look out the window to see where we are.<br>Puck pulls the car into a parking lot and I ask, "You turning around?"  
>"Hell naw, man! We're here!"<br>A freakin' karaoke bar.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! I could have made it longer, but I wanted to end on that part! Rate and review, so I will write some more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What happened last night? Well, I don't really know, but this story was one of the, I am guessing, many things that occoured. **

**Oh! And sorry this took so long for me to get up, school and theatre and stuff...**

**And I think this is the longest chapter yet!**

**AND I think you all should know the reason most of my stuff is reallly short is because I write it all on my iPod before I put it on the computer, and everything I write looks bigger on my iPod.**

**AND! I would like to thank my dear friend, Hannah, for editing my stories and making them waaayyyy better. Now go read her stuff. .net/u/2118678/effervescent_wallflower**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do intend on buying it...after I get rich. Or I will try to buy it someday in the distant future when I am really drunk and living in a loft downtown with all my crazy friends, living on Jimmy John's day old bread and the leftovers from the cafe we will own. **

**Kay, you can read this now...**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

They dragged me to Blaine's car and Sat me down in the back seat. Blaine went to the driver's seat and Kurt to the passenger's. Blaine put the key in the ignition and started the car, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurt turned on the radio.

**Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this-**

I unbuckled and reached for the radio to turn off the mushy romantic song, I couldn't stand right now, only to have Kurt slap my hand away. He then reached back to Blaine's hand and they started doing that sweet thing where they hold hands and stroke their thumbs over each other's fingers.

At this point, blocking out all the world was the easiest thing to do for the rest of the ride to God knows where.

The next time I looked up we were in an old, dirty part of town. There were abandoned houses and old stores surrounding us. Blaine turned the car into, what appeared to be an abandoned strip mall.

"I think it's still open," he said bending over and peeking his head around Kurt at one of the stalls that still had a neon sign in the front.

I saw an old barber shop and a karaoke bar, neither one could be where we were going.

"I think we're at the wrong place," I mumbled hopefully.

"Nope," Kurt replied with a smirk on his face, "we're here."

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

Of all places in the world we could go, a karaoke bar? It's called " Three Minutes of Fame". There is a neon sign on the front of the building with the "f" in "fame" burned out, and it was the only open place left in the old strip mall.

"No freakin' way am I goin' in there," I said, totally pissed off at Puck.

"C'mon, dude. It's a shit-load of fun! You don't even have to sing. I just drink, watch the drunk idiots try to sound good and pick up chicks," he replied with a smirk on his face. _Drinking and trying to get laid is what he does everywhere, why wouldn't I assume he'd do it here?_

He got out of the car and came around to the hole where the passenger side window used to be, "I've got the keys, so either hang in the car, or come in," he said dangling the keys in my face.

I, unhappily, got out of the car and went inside, pouting like a four year old. I guess this is better than hanging in the car. I mean, we drove all this way... I might as well have fun.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

"No." I said sternly, "No, I am not going to a _karaoke bar_."

"Rach, you need to shine! It will make you feel better, I promise!" Blaine said looking hopefully into my eyes.

Kurt got out of his seat and came to the back, next to me, "Do you think Barbara moped around and felt sorry for herself after a hard breakup? No! She went out in front of people and showed them she was stronger than someone who makes sad-girl-breakup Facebook statuses!"

Well, I guess he had a point. I need to perform, even if it's in front of these low-lives who wouldn't truly appreciate my talent.

I get out of the car with my head held high and walked into the building. My senses were overwhelmed by bad music, the stench of alcohol and smoky air.  
><em>'Just get up on that stage and everything will go away,'<em>I repeated in my head.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

We walked in the door and entered a dark, smoky room with a few different colored bright lights moving from the stage and through the audience. Puck took a seat at the bar and tried to order something, a margarita or something like that, flirting with the waitress to avoid showing his I.D.

I wondered aimlessly to the front of the room and found a table with two seats, right next to the jukebox, that I assumed didn't work. I sat down on the ripped cushion and ordered a Pepsi from the drunk, sorta- hot waitress, assuming I would never get it.

I relaxed in the chair, then I heard the piano part for a song I recognized from hearing Kurt play it so, SO many times.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

**Something has changed within me.**

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm though with playing by the rules of someone else's game.**

I sung the lyrics more true than i ever had before who cared if we were at some karaoke bar? I need to shine! I have made the decision not to let Finn control my life, and this song was my favorite of all the ones that expressed this new change of mindset.

**Too late for second guessing, **

**Too late to go back to sleep. **

**It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!**

I felt as if I could jump strait off the stage and fly out the doors! It is too late for me to go back to Finn, we have hurt each other too many times, and I am done with that! I have developed a new phylosophy, just in the short amount of time I have been on this stage! I realize I need to move on to someone better. Someone who is older and on the same maturity level as me.

Then I belted out the chorus more powerfully than I ever had before.

**It's time to try defying gravity!**

**I think I'll try defying gravity!**

**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!**

**And you won't bring me down!**

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

That could not be her.

She would not come here.

Kurt said he and Blaine were going to help her feel better, and they would not take her here.

They took her here.

"We're leaving, Puckerman!" I shouted as I jet across the room to the bar, where Puck was making out with the bartender. I grabbed the collar of his t shirt and pulled him to the side.

"What's up, dude?" he said, seeming confused and drunk.

"_She's _here." I said, hoping for him to understand I want to go, badly. Before any of them see's me.

He looked around the room, then back at me, "What?" he replied, very confused.

"Rachel's here. And Blaine and Kurt are here too. Let's just get outta here."

But before I could finish, Kurt was standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder ad Blaine was at his side.

"Hello, boys," he said in his singy-songy voice, "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked! Now, you all be good kids and leave me kind reviews and I will write some more of this. <strong>

**Kay, nighty night. I love you ALL!**


End file.
